10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse
by PiaMcKinnon
Summary: 2 Gedichte, ein Sinn, bitte schaut einmal rein! Gebt diesem one shot eine Chance R&R LJ


**Disclaimer: **Ja ja, alles gehört JKR, es deprimiert mich jedesmal aufs Neue, wenn ich das zugeben muss

10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse

Jaaaaaa ich gebs zu. Ich hab die Idee vom Film. Ich find sie nur so süß. nd im Grunde hab ich mir die Idee auch noch bei andren FFs abgeguckt. Sorry.

Aber es gab sie nirgends in deutsch (vielleicht schon, ich hab nen bisschen schlampig gesucht) 'verteidig'

Ich wollte einfach mal meine Version schreiben... Seid mir nicht böse ;)

Please R&R 'liebguck'

James PoV

James Herz pochte rasend.

'Wieso hab ich das getan?', fragte er sich verbittert

'Wie wird sie reagieren? Nun ja, das ist zu beantworten... '_Du faselst! Als würdest du es ernst meinen!' _Doch Lily, ich meine es ernst...'

Er hatte ein... nun ja ein Gedicht geschrieben. Es reimte sich nicht, aber es drückte seine Gefühle aus. Es raste ihm immernoch durch den Kopf...

_Ich liebe wie du dich bewegst, so galant, so geschmeidig,_

_Ich liebe wie du dein Haar aus deinem hübschen Gesicht streichst,_

_Ich liebe wie du lächelst, so glücklich, so wie du es für mich nie tuen würdest,_

_Ich liebe wie deine Wangen sich röten wenn du glüclich bist,_

_Ich liebe wie du dein Leben lebst, so als ob es nichts schöneres gebe,_

_Ich liebe wie du auf deine Unterlippe beisst, wenn du nervös oder beschähmt bist,_

_Ich liebe deine Hilfsbereitschaft und Gütigkeit, auf die sich jeder verlassen kann wenn er dich braucht,_

_Ich liebe deinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, der mir so oft fehlt,_

_Ich liebe wie du dich tänzerisch im Kreis drehst wenn du fröhlich bist,_

_Ich liebe deine Haare, wie sie dabei wehen und dein Gesicht umrahmen,_

_Ich liebe dich, und ich werde dich immer lieben, _

_James_

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Als er auf die Karte blickte sah er, dass Lily genau neben dem Tisch stand, auf dem er den Brief mit dem gedicht hinterlassen hatte. Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel und James war sicher, dass Lily genau in diesem moment erfuhr, dass James sie liebte. Sein Herz raste schneller..

----♥----

Lilys PoV

Lily kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war schon halb 11 und die meisten Schüler waren schon in ihren Schlafsälen.

Sie selbst hatte noch Patroullie gehabt, zusammen mit James, der sich ungewöhnlich nervös und leise benommen hatte. Kurz bevor sie dann im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, sagte er er müsse noch schnell etwas erledigen und ist vorgelaufen.

Sie machte sich keine großen Sorgen um ihn, er war in ihren Augen schon immer etwas seltsam gewesen, auch wenn sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie ihn immer mehr mochte. _Nein! _sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _du magst ihn nicht verdammt!_ doch plötzlich kam noch eine andere viel lautere Stimme dazu, _und ob! James hat sich so sehr verändert, er ist so erwachsen geworden, er ist wunderbar!_ Das hätte Lily sofort abgestritten, wenn sie nicht plötzlich das seltsame Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass es stimmte.

Seufzend ging Lily auf einen der Sessel zu, um sich noch ein wenig des wunderbar warmen Feuers zu ergötzen, als sie auf einem nahegelegenem Tisch ein Brief sah, auf dem in einer schönen, verschlungenen Handschrift ihr Name geschrieben war.

Stirnrunzelnd öfnete sie den Brief, und je mehr sie las, desto röter wurde sie. Das onnte nicht wahr sein, dachte sie. Doch ihre innerliche laute Stimme, die ganz eindeutig ihr Herz war, protestierte gegen diesen Gedanken. Es _war_ wahr, und das wusste sie. Noch nie war sie sich so sicher gewesen, dass James Potter ausnahmsweise mal etwas ernst nahm.

Ohne Umschweife suchte sie nach einem Blatt Pergament und einer feder, und fing an zu schreiben.

----♥----

James wachte am nächsten Tag, dem ersten Tag der Weihnachtsferien, spät auf.

Sofort schoss ihm das Ereigniss des vergangenen Tages wieder in den Sinn.

Wie würde Lily reagieren, wenn er sie traf? Im Grunde wollte er gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken.

Er war der einzige der Marauders, der über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben war. Sirius wohnte zwar bei ihm, aber da er noch keine 18 war, lag es immernoch an seinen Eltern ob er nach Hause kam, und diese wollten ihm nur zu gerne die Ferien vermiesen, also verbrachte Sirius seine Ferien nicht in Hogwarts.

Remus und Peter waren wie fast jedes Jahr nach Hause gefahren, das war nichts neues.

Verschlafen ging er die Treppe hinunter.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Da saß sie, wunderschön wie sie war, das rote Haar leicht im Gesicht, die wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen geschlossen.

In den Händen hielt sie zwei Blätter Pergament. Das eine erkannte James als sein Gedicht, und sein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen.

Das andere, auch beschriebene, Blatt war für ihn auf den Kopf, und so las er die erste Zeile. '10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse' lauteten sie, und James wurde sofort klar, dass dieser Brief, dieser Text dieses-- was auch immer es war, an ihn gerichtet war, und so entnahm er es Lily vorsichtig um sie nicht aufzuwecken.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er musste das Gedicht, als das es sich entpuppte (welches sich genauso wenig reimte wie das seine) 3 mal lesen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er es richtig verstanden hatte.

Plötzlich öffneten sich Lilys Augen. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen als sie James sah. Sie hatte noch garnicht darüber nachgedacht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen wonach er ihr Gedicht gelesen hatte, wovon sie ausgehen konnte, da er es in den Händen hielt.

James sah sie ungläubig an. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was Lily da geschrieben hatte.

Beschämt sah sie zu Boden, doch James legte seine Finger vorsichtig unter ihr Kinn und brachte sie dazu aufzusehen.

Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen, und als sich der Kuss vertiefte fiel das Blatt Pergament ihm aus der Hand und segelte sanft zu Boden...

_10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse_

_Ich hasse wie du dein Haar zerzaust, und wie mein Körper dabei anfängt zu kribbeln,_

_Ich hasse wie du die anderen verhext, und ich es dir trotzdem nicht wirklich übel nehmen kann,_

_Ich hasse wie du lachst, und dass mein Herz dabei jedes Mal einen Sprung aussetzt vor Begeisterung,_

_Ich hasse die ewigen Streiche für die ihr so berühmt seid, und dass sie mich zum Lachen bringen,_

_Ich hasse wie du mich um Dates bittest, und ich mir jedes Mal auf die Zunge beißen muss um nicht 'ja' zu sagen,_

_Ich hasse wie du mich beobachtest, und ich es dir am liebsten gleichtuen würde,_

_Ich hasse deine braunen Augen, in die ich mich stundenlang vor Verzückung reinvertiefen könnte,_

_Ich hasse dein Haar, in das ich so gerne meine Hände vertiefen möchte und dich zu spühren,_

_Ich hasse, dass du dich verändert hast, und ich nun entgültig keine negativen Sachen mehr an dir finden könnte,_

_Ich hasse, dass ich dich auch liebe, und ich ohne dich nicht leben kann,_

_Lily_

_------_

_Der Knopf unten links sucht nach Aufmerksamkeit! Bitte reviewt! Ist das denn kein Review wert? 'engelsaugen aufsetz'_


End file.
